lovers in the rain
by SlayerFaith02
Summary: erm...One Shot about two friends who become lovers? I hate summaries ¬¬


OK all you crazed YGOH fans… ok; I've put 'Forbidden Love' on a hold because I caught the dreaded Writers Block!!! It's too catchy! Anyway, here's a one shot about…well I aint gonna say…you have to read!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lovers in the rain**

Angels watched as the untold horror began. The fights between supposed lovers, the arguing that was forever going between them! But all they could do was watch, as a loving, yet dieing sister cared for her brother with no word said to her, and that of a teen wondering if it was worth this entire heart ache. They watched as the supposed partners sinned, playing with the emotions like a game.

One watched as the sister panicked upon reading a book she had found, as she picked up the phone, the conversation was audio to then.

"Please find him Joey!! Please!!" She cried down the phone.  
"I will do" And she had put the phone down, grabbing the side of the table with her hands to stop herself from falling from dizziness. Her features changed as her knuckles where white with suppressed rage. She threw the table across the kitchen braking down.

The angels continued to watch as a boy stood by the lake. A brunet with azure eyes watched, a single tear rolled down her check, falling thought the clouds as it became the rain, others joined the tear, as the heavens wept for the sorrow of the lost lovers.

The stranger looked as the water rippled from the angles tears. The fell heavier and faster. Water. Untouchable. You where never able to mould it the way you wanted, no matter how hard you tried... He could only remember the bad things in his mind. He often wondered why his sister bothered with him. She was slowly dieing herself. Soon he'll be all alone. All he was doing was making it worse for her. He watched as the water rippled.  
Why? was the only word that echoed around the chamber of his mind Why?

the rain had come down heaver then ever before. The Heavens had opened up the gates for the angels to cry. But he was hoping it was because of all the bad in the world, and not because of a death. He didn't know what he would do if he was ... no he must think like that! He would know it in his heart. He didn't know what it was, but recently, his feelings for his friend had grown deeper. 

He saw a lone figure as he ran past the park. He called his name, yet was challenged by the shear roar from the thunder. The Heavens must have been angry, for ferocious whips of lighting cracked though the sky. He tried again, yet the lost soul could not, or chose, not to hear him. He ran thought the rain towards the broken boy, cursing the rain as it made gravity m much heaver.

His broken heart betted painfully against his chest. In the darkness of the world around him, he could only the crashing of the tears from the spirits (NOT THE DRINKS!!! ) above him. Pitying him. As they watched from above. Nobody would come for him. He had hurt enough people already. As Atemu had said to him, everyone around him left him. It was because of him. Yet out o the darkness someone called, but it was too late, he had made up his mind. He leaned forwards, allowing the devil to take his soul...

However, a light shined thought the darkness as a pair of strong arms pulled him from the whispers of the sinned. The echo's from the devils that lived in that water. Their hisses of disappointment rang though his ears. The person turned the boy around, demanding to know what he was doing.  
"Please ... let me go"  
"No" Their voice was firm, yet shock slightly.  
"Pease ... Joey let me go!"  
"No! Not today, or another day!"  
"But ..."  
"No Yugi, I care about you too much to just let you go" A slight tinge of pink came to Yugi's checks as he herd those words.  
"You don't mean that"  
"Don't I?" He asked "Yugi look at me" The broken boy did so. "I couldn't bear to lose you like this" He continued. The grip around the boy tightened slightly, pulling him into a loving embrace. "Please, don't leave me on my own" The blond broke down as he hugged the boy.

Joey could never justify what he did. He didn't know what gave him the strength though his tears to do so. He lifted Yugi's chin, gently with his fingers before placing a kiss onto his lips. Yugi's eyes opened wide before softening, as the two sheared a loving a kiss in the rain.

The angles tears lightened slightly as two kissed in the rain. The water washing away their sorrow. Their pain. Their nightmares.

The moon watched as two fallen angels came together.

The stars glimmered as two broken hearts mended.

The clouds covered them in darkness as souls became one, as two hearts betted together.

The angels watched as their tears glissoned as two broken friends, became lovers in the rain...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isn't that the sweetest??? Anyway…Review!!! Please, I want to know what you all think of my yaoi pairing…


End file.
